


Southern rose

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Based off a movie called the long hot summer, Liea is as well, Rey is twenty three, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, han is deceased, kylo is thirty, mysterious drifter kylo ren, original character by me, schoolteacher rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Jenson is an elementary schoolteacher who picked up a handsome drifter Kylo Ren with her sister in law. Kylo is a drifter never stays in one place long. He’s always on the road. Because of past. Until he meets twenty three year old pretty schoolteacher rey jenson who has an adopted father who owns a town. She makes him want to stay.This is lightly based off the old fifties movie called the long hot summer.





	1. Chapter 1

                                              **THE SOUTHERN ROSE**

**_By portiaburk40_**

* * *

 

Rey jenson was adopted by Clinton and Renee jenson when she was just three years old. They had already had a son his name Bobby jenson. The orphanage that housed rey could not believe there luck. The jensons were rich Clint practically owned the small town of Jakkusen Georgia. Renee the wife could not have anymore children after Bobby. Because she almost died having him. So they adopted pretty three year old rey. With chestnut brown hair and lovely hazel eyes. 

When rey was six Renee died. Clint alone had to raise a twelve year old Bobby and rey. Plus handle business in the little town. By the time rey was ten Clinton took a mistress not ever wanting to marry again. Rey liked Cindy. She was a sweet southern belle. And she was pretty. Plus her father was happy and Bobby seemed to accept her. Rey’s life was good.

She grew up with Caroline rivers and her older handsome brother don rivers. Who she expected a purposal from any day now. Since they were courting since rey was eighteen years old. Yes her life was great. Since she had her dream job as a teacher. Her students were bright little souls. Rey always had a optimistic bright personality that appealed to the whole town. 

Her and her new sister in law was driving down the road. When they saw him, he seemed to be flagging the car down. He was tall and big with black hair and dark dangerous eyes. He was young looking at least in his thirties. Handsome in a non conventional way. Nothing like Don her long time boyfriend. He looked mean rey thought and dangerous.

 _“That man needs a ride rey” emmalou said in her pretty soft southern voice._ Rey looked at her and said _“oh no I’m not picking him up emmalou jenson he looks mean and dangerous.”_ She signed “ _oh come on rey he seems to be needin a ride and besides he’s handsome.”_ Rey rolled her eyes ever the flirt emmalou was even though she adored Bobby and would never cheat on him.

 _“Fine” rey said exasperated but if we get murdered. It’s your fault.”_ Rey said pointing at her emmalou rolled her eyes. Rey stopped and asked the stranger “ _need a ride mister?”_

 _”Thank you kindly ladies.”_ He said throwing his bag in the back of Rey’s convertible. His voice was deep sexy rey thought. Along with the rest of him. Where the hell had those thoughts come from rey thought taking a deep breath. “ _As long as your not a psycho we will give you a ride into town mister.”_  He smiled at that. Looking at rey with a twinkle in his pretty dark eyes. “ _I assure you ladies all I want is a ride you will come to no harm.”_

The stranger got in they talked. He seemed friendly if not a little arrogant rey thought. They dropped him off at the nearest gas station. _“Ladies do you by any chance know about a job here?”_ So the stranger was looking for work. “ _Talk to a man by the name of Timothy Harris. I, sure he might have somthin for ya.”_ Emmalou said Timothy was the one who did the hiring of different jobs for Clint. _“Thank you mam”_ he said smiling at both women. Rey ignored him and emmalou smiled back. They drove away towards the old plantation where rey lived.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben went to talk to Timothy who found him a job on a farm near the jenson plantation. “ _He seems to own everything here in this town.”_ Kylo said to Timothy. Tim laughed “ _yeah that old goat does he has the mayor in his pocket but never has been bad to any body. He had a son Bobby from his wife Renee and he even adopted a daughter rey when she was three.”_

_“Sad thing though his wife died when rey was six.”_ Kylo said _“wow a whole town on his shoulders and two kids._  Tim just smiled and said “ _Clint had help with the kids and loads of us that work for him are paid well. You don’t have any worries mr ren.”_  Kylo was glad Tim later drove him to an old house “ _this is where you will be stayin it’s the old farm hands house . That will be your job helping with the farm.”_

_”Got it mr Harris Thank you.”_ Kylo shook his hand. Tim told him the house was a fixer upper and he had an old truck he would lend him to get around kylo was grateful. As soon as Tim left. Kylo brought his bags in the house. It was livable he had stayed in worse places. He shrugged his shoulders and began looking at what needed fixing.

Then he saw her the woman that gave him a ride into town. She was talking with Timothy. She was very pretty with chustnut hair and pretty hazel eyes. And a smattering of freckles across her cute little nose. And soft golden skin. She was smiling beautiful kylo thought. Timothy pointed towards the house. She looked straight at him and frowned.

_“Yah hired a new ranch hand and it was that...that drifter!”_ Rey said frowning. “ _Rey we need a new ranch hand and he needed a job be a little more understanding. Plus he seems actually nice.”_ Rey took a breath smiling at Tim “ _you’re right Tim I’m just on edge I’ve just been I don’t know frustrated don has not purposed and we have been together a long time._ ” Not to mention he has not even touched her the way she wants only chaste kisses. 

Tim assured her that she was the prettiest girls in town and Don would be a fool not to purpose. Kylo was walking out of the house Tim started to introduce them. But kylo told him they meant. Rey explained that she and emmalou gave him a ride into town. Later Tim left. “ _Well you found a job fast mister ren was it.”_

Kylo looked down then into those pretty hazel eyes. Lord he could get lost in them. “ _Yes mam”_ he said smiling at her. “ _Well she said taking a deep breath let’s hope you know what your doing.”_ He shook his head and told her he’s worked on farms before in Texas. Rey just smiled at him and said she will be seeing him. _“By the way my name is rey...rey jenson”_ she continued to smile as she walked away.

So that was Clinton jensons daughter quite charming he thought and beautiful as well. Especially up close he wondered what that lush pink mouth would taste like under his. This town was getting interesting kylo thought. He went back in the place smiling and unpacked his bag. Later he laid in his makeshift Matt he used for a bed thinking about pretty rey jenson.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey sat on a lawn chair next to Caroline her friend and neighbor. Caroline who was married to Matt Landon was watching kylo. He had his shirt off helping with the hay. Rey knew upon meeting him that he was built. But this almost had her breathless. He was big and muscled easily picking up the hay and putting in the back of the truck. Caroline whistled _“wow your new cow hand is gorgeous!”_

Rey looked at Caroline and pretended nonchalance “ _really I hadn’t noticed”_ Caroline’s eyes widened _“your kidding right just look at those features and those dark eyes. Why if I wasn’t happily married I’d have made a move on him!”_ Rey’s looked at Caroline shocked _“Caroline!”_  She laughed shrugged her shoulders “ _well I would.”_

Rey signed “ _alright I suppose he’s good looking but not my type besides I have Don your brother.”_ Caroline laughed at that. It not reaching her eyes but rey didn’t notice. Don had been courting Rey forever and had not popped the question. Caroline doubted he was going too. There mother couldn’t stand Clint jenson. She would never approve of them. But Caroline couldn’t bring herself to tell rey. Rey was her best friend.

Caroline saw kylo look at rey his eyes darkening before looking away and doing the next task. Which was loading bags of fertilizer in the back of a big pickup truck. Caroline just smiled secretly at the way this mr ren was lookin at rey. Rey not noticing. He sauntered up to them “ _ladies” he said._

Rey introduced him to Caroline. He smiled “ _nice to me ya miss Landon.”_ Caroline shook his hand likewise she said. _“Want some lemonade”_ rey said. “ _Sure He said could use a drink it’s hot out here.”_  Rey pored the lemonade handing it to him. There fingers brushed. She almost pulled away quickly at the sensation of that small touch. But he lingered his finger brushing across hers. Rey looked up in his eyes. Her eyes widened the caress didn’t send unpleasant tingles down her spine. 

Quite the contrary in fact she wondered what else he could caress with those big fingers and hands. Kylo smiled at her and said softly huskily “ _thank you mam.”_ And walked back to his work taking a drink of lemonade. Rey blushed forced herself to look away. But her friend Caroline saw that look, that dazed look. She smiled knowingly. Rey doesn’t acknowledge it but she’s attracted to that stranger.

And judging from the way kylo looks at her. The feelings are mutual. This is very interesting no man has ever looked at rey like he wants to devour her in a good way. Not even her brother don. Caroline has told don over and over he should not be leading rey on. But he just doesn’t listen! That’s why rey is so god damned occupied with him thinking she loves him. Expecting marriage! 

When this stranger this man that come into town has been here for just a week. That looks at her like that! It was the same way her husband Matt looked at her. And the same way Bobby looks at emmalou. She just wished rey would notice.


	4. chapter 4

Clinton jenson had just come back to town after hearing all about this stranger Kylo Ren. He was a hard worker and seemed to be a good man. He admired this stranger. Clint immediately took a liking to him in fact. And it didn’t go past him at the way ben was looking at his daughter rey. He could see that this man wanted his daughter.

_But rey_ was so blasted hung up on don rivers she’s not noticing or ignoring it. Unless ren enters her space then she just stares at him. Almost entranced a look of lust in her eyes. Clint smiles at that. It’s not one sided on kylos part really at all. Even though his daughter denies it. Mainly because of that blasted pansy and mommas boy don.

Rey found herself staring at kylo again especially in those muscle shirts he wears. The man had a very well built body. And a very nice ass as well. Wait what was she doing she was ogling a cow hand and farm worker. Damn it she needed to get laid. She had only had sex once before with don and it was pleasant but mediocre don refused to be rough and it was just slow tender tepid love making. 

Tonight she was determined that her and don make love the way she dreamed kylo does. In her dreams he’s wild and passionate satisfying her every need with a caress and touch and satisfying his own by pounding into her until she screams with satisfaction and pleasure. Rey really needed to get herself under control. It was don she had been after. They were going to marry. 

Not this stranger a man she barely knew.

Kylo had never wanted anyone as much as that pretty teacher rey jenson. God she was beautiful all golden skinned with the barest of freckles a lithe figure slender but she was curved perfectly in all the right places. With small but perfect breast ones he would love to have in his mouth. She was setting on the porch all smiles at that supposed fiancé of hers. 

The rivers fellow has never even asked her to marry him. What the hell was the man waiting for doesn’t he realize what a prize he got. Not only is rey beautiful, but intelligent as well. Shit he would’ve already married her and had her in his bed , if he was that don fella. And lord he wished he was. 

Clinton asked him to join them. They were having a barbecue. He saw her fawning over that idiot. He slowly walked up to where rey was setting on the swing with that fool. “ _Well hello miss rey”_ he drawled. Rey looked up at kylo she nodded her head “ _mr ren”_ her attention going back to the fool.

Don stood up held out his hand “ _nice to meet ya heard your the new farm worker and cowhand”_ ben just smiled and took his hand and shook it.  “ _Yes he said nice to meet you.”_

It really wasn’t but kylo kept that to himself. Weighing the guy down. Clint told him the don rivers was a mommas boy and the reason he’s never going to ask for Rey’s hand was because his mother hates the jensons. It almost made kylo want to deck the guy because of him leading rey on. 

His attention went back to Rey his look softened.

 

 

 

 Rey was so beautiful. “ _Well I best go in want to talk to the boss.”_ He walked away not able to actually stand this man this don rivers. 

After a conversation with Clint he was getting ready to go back to the house he was staying in when he stood very still overhearing rey.

_“Don” she said ,please just kiss me”_ ben saw them from around the corner. Why should a woman as pretty as rey have to beg for her suitor for a kiss ben thought angrily. He would give his right arm. For a chance to feel those pretty pink lips on his.

 

 She had her arms around that guys neck trying to get close and put her lips on his. “ _Stop it rey its not appropriate out here with your family only inside the house.”_

Kylo overheard rey get angry. _“We are engaged don there is nothing wrong with kissing your wife ta be”_  and her lips were on his don pushed her away. “ _No rey he said I never actually asked ya ta marry me.”_ That made kylo angry on Rey’s behalf. That bastard!

Rey looked hurt then she quickly reddened  and she got angry. _You bastard she hissed you have been courting me for years and promised one day we would be wed. How is that not asking!”_ Hurt in her voice tears springing in her eyes. _“Plus we did make love once”_  don looked at her devestated. “ _That was only because I...I wanted to feel what it would be like to be with you once.”_ That made ben almost interrupt and pound that assholes face in!

Rey slapped him. My god that son of a bitch.  

  _“I’ve been a fool rey cried you never wanted to marry me. God what a fool I’ve been!”_ She backed away from him told him that it was over. That fool grew angry “ _fine by me he said besides you have that dirty cowhand lustin after ya anyway.”_

Rey turned to him and told him maybe if kylo is really interested at least he would touch her kiss her if she threw herself at him! With that don angrily walked away. 

Kylo smirked challenge accepted. He walked towards her. Rey jumped as she closed her eyes knowing it was kylo. 

“  _Well miss rey kylo drawled huskily, I most certainly would be accepting a kiss from that pretty pink mouth.”_ Rey Spun around anger blistering in her again. _“How long have you been there?” She accused. “Long enough he countered looks like your relationship with mommas boy has ended.” She bristled at that “you asshole you don’t know me or don” she spat._

_“Yes kylo countered back but I know when you wanted him to make a move honey and he wouldn’t and then you brought me in it.”_

Kylo pulled her in his arms and to Rey’s utter shock kissed her hard and passionately his tongue diving in her mouth to taste her. Rey struggled as he plundered her lovely mouth until she moaned and gave in. Her arms going around his neck. 

My god the man was good at this. Then rey realized what she was doing and ranched away from him “ _I...I have to go! And with that she ran inside”_ Leaving kylo standing there breathing fast. My god she tasted sweet and he wanted more he wanted rey jenson. And she responded to him as well. Kylo smiled at that and he whistled as he walked to his truck got in started the engine and road towards the place he was staying. He got in his makeshift bed thought about that kiss and dreamed of miss rey jenson.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He started work part time in the store his son Bobby run. Bobby of course didn’t trust kylo. But emmalou preoccupied him most of the time. They couldn’t keep there hands off of each other. Emmalou was a former beauty queen. And she looked like one. Rey managed to avoid kylo after that kiss. She kept thinking about it. Dons kisses were chaste at best. But kylos was Carnel  hot his lips remarkably soft for a rough looking guy and he tasted good.

It made her wet between her legs. And it was just a kiss. But kylo this stranger made her want him and she wasn’t even sure if kylo was his real name! In fact kylo sounded fake. My god he could be a criminal. And she let him kiss her. She loved it in fact. Don came by and apologized and said he didn’t mean what he said and that he loved her. 

Which should have made her happy. Her and don seemed to be back on even though she ended it. But it didn’t instead she just told him she could not be with him. That he made her feel like a fool. Waiting years for anything from him. Just because he paid attention to her. And he was handsome and charming. Plus they grew up together. Not to mention don never made her feel the way kylo did. With the hot looks he gives her that leaves her breathless. And....that kiss. 

She had to avoid him. She went into her brothers store something her dad Clint basically gave to Bobby to run and own. She walked in the store and ran into kylo. “ _Well aren’t you a jack of all trades” she said not looking in his eyes._ Kylo laughed looking rey up and down with a hot look. She wore a yellow sun dress today. She looked delicious. “ _Yes mam I guess you can say I am, I work here part time.”_

She looked at him narrowing her eyes. Remembering him kissing up to her dad. He’s gotta be after the fortune and he thinks he can seduce her that has to be it. _“I’m onto you mr ren and you will not get my daddy’s money!_

Anger flashed in kylos dark eyes. _“Is that what you think Rey” he said softly calmly. “That it’s your daddy I’m intrested in.”_ She put her chin up and looked into his eyes. “ _Why else would you kiss me and try to do inappropriate things. What else could interest you mr ren. But my daddy’s fortune.”_ He looked at her anger boiling in him. He snatched her in his arms “ _sweetheart my interest and investment in this town is you!”_ With that his lips slammed on hers. 

Rey cried out. As kylo plundered her soft lips. Her hands beating at his big shoulders. Until she just gave in and moaned into his mouth. He was arousing her. His lips softened on hers groaning pulling her closer. Rey’s arms around his neck. She was reciprocating as his tongue entered her sweet mouth. Tasting plundering his gorgeous lips hot on hers. Then he let her go. Both of them breathing fast. _“You are a passionate woman rey who needs a real man. Not a boy like don rivers.”_

Rey bristled at that wrenched away from him and slapped him. _“You will not come anywhere near me Kylo Ren! You know nothing about me!”_ With that she walked away. 

She had slapped him hard. And even though it was a short time because he was in town for a month. He knew enough to see a passionate woman who needs loving in every aspect of her life. Which that don fellow was not giving her. He heard the other day, they were intimate but only one time. What a fool that man is. 

If it was him he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of a beautiful woman like rey jenson. In fact he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. As it is.  And he thinks about her all the time. He was determined to bring out that passion in her. Judging from her response to his kiss. It’s there deep inside her. Kylo smiled despite the redness on his cheek. She challenged him. 

She was a spitfire. He wanted her. Even more then that he even believed he might fucking love her. Even though he only knew her a month.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will learn kylos background

kylo remembered when he was a child. His father Han Solo had a horrible temper. And if someone made him mad. He would catch there barn on fire on purpose. He did it several times with kylo or ben his real name watching. He could here the animals screaming burning. He resented his father for it. Finally he was arrested for arson. He burned a man named  Benedict Snokes barn. 

Snoke was much like Clinton jenson. He was rich and owned the town. His father went to prison with an infamous reputation. His name heard everywhere. His mother Liea was devestated. Even more so when his daddy died in prison. And not long after his mother died as well. He was alone after and he changed his name to Kylo Ren and was drifting from town to town sense. 

Clinton was a good man whereas Snoke was cruel. And he started the feud with his dad! He had to leave start anew. But he didn’t stay in one place. He didn’t seem to want too. Until he meant Rey. Now he wanted to stay in that little town. She was perfect. Her brother Bobby didn’t like him. Mainly because his dad Clint did. 

There was a big annual picnic at the rivers place. Rey went mainly because of Caroline and her husband. At least now since it was over between her and don. She had told her friend. It surprised her that Caroline looked relieved. _Thank god rey it’s not that I didn’t want you as a sister in law. It’s just that my brother never intended on asking you to marry him. My mother would never have approved. And my brother would have wanted her approval”_ oh yes rey thought bitterly that woman hated her father. And don really was a spoiled mommas boy.

She couldn’t believe she thought of don as a future husband! His mother dictated his life. She was glad it ended. Caroline remained her friend and her husband as well. She saw kylo helping with the food. She cooked with bessy the cook. She turned away quickly when he caught her staring. She had felt him walk behind her as she looked around at everyone. _“Well hello miss rey”  he said close behind her._ She closed her eyes turned around and said _“I thought I made clear mr ren that I want nothing to do with you!”_ He looked at her and smirked. _“You have rey but your body says otherwise. The way you kiss me says otherwise.”_ He whispered in her ear his hot breath on her neck. Making her breathless.

She gritted her teeth fighting her body’s response to him. “ _Stay away from me mr ren!”_ She meant her voice to sound stern but it came out breathless.  

Kylo suddenly backed her up against the rivers barn wall she squeaked in response. _“You don’t want me too”  he said huskily knowingly his mouth on her neck kissing it. “Ohhh” she responded her traitorous body leaning into him letting kylo make her melt._  Then rey come to her senses oh my god she was letting this man take liberties with her body. She pushed him away especially when kylo had his hand up her pretty white flowery v necked dress. Towards her panties caressing her making her hot. 

She made sure to look her best to make don regret leading her on. But here she was with kylo having her pressed against the barn wall. Letting him take liberties feeling him hard against her. When she looked at him his eyes were black with desire. No man ever looked at her that way. With undulerated desire and something else and that scared her. She pushed him away.  “ _S...stay away from me kylo leave me alone!”_  With that she ran towards Caroline and her husband. 

It was safe with them around plus she had to get her body under control. My god she barely knew the man. She knew nothing about him. Yet she was almost ready to give him everything. Much to her shame and the excitement she felt. She had to get a hold of herself. And stay the hell away from kylo!

 

NOTES THINGS ARE HEATING UP MORE BETWEEN OUR LOVEBIRDS


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stays busy with the next teaching year to avoid kylo. Kylo tells her the truth about himself. Smut in this chapter and a wedding ending.

She kept herself busy. With her new students. Rey had enjoyed teaching it was a dream for her. Every year she enjoyed her students. She managed to avoid kylo. Her brother Bobby was doin some digging into kylo. He suspected kylo wasn’t even his real name. Who was he really she thought. 

Why change his name? As she was coming out of the school there he was by his truck. Looking Gorgeous damn quit looking rey she told herself. Kylo smirked “ _what are you doing here mr ren? Rey asked. “Your brother was busy so Clint wanted me to pick you up.”_ Oh my god the thought of being in same car with this man almost made her insides melt. 

Then there was that look he gave her that hot look. Like it was burning her inside and out making her want to....no! She told herself. No! Do not give in to your baser instincts rey!

But lord he was making it difficult looking at her like that like he wanted no other woman but her. And kylo was sexy enough for woman to come onto him even the married ones. The ones that married for money that is. 

They thought to keep a husband and kylo as a lover. But he ignored them. “ _I...I think I will walk it’s not that far home.” Rey said not looking at him. “Come on rey get in I don’t bite unless you want me too.” He said suggestively._ She rolled her eyes “ _fine kylo but try anythin and I will kick your ass!”_ After the picnic he was everywhere and he entered her space more.

It took everything in her to ignore him. She got in the truck. He drove her home. Besides it was a pretty long walk. From the small elementary school she taught at. They stayed silent as he dropped her off he stopped her from getting out “ _why are you avoiding me rey? He asked. She swallowed “kylo I barely know you you’ve only been here for three months and you’re dangerous I...I can’t deal with you._ With that she got out of the truck and went in the house.

 

 At least she was honest he thought. A good honest woman. One that had his full attention no other woman stood a chance. He was going to have tell her the truth. About himself.  He wanted her bad enough. He hated mentioning his real name. But he wanted rey honesty was a start for her to come to him. So he wrote a letter telling her who he was. 

_Dear rey_

_Im aware that we only knew eachother three months but I have feelings for you. I felt attracted to you the minute you gave me a ride. So I will tell you the truth about myself. My father was the infamous Han Solo. He had a terrible temper so bad that to get even he would start fires burn barns down if he had a grudge. He wasn’t that good of a father or husband either. He would stay gone for weeks breaking my mother’s heart. She loved him so much. Some of the time I’d be with the son of a bitch when he started the fires. Hearing the animals scream burning while he locked them in. I’m telling you this because of my feelings for you. I know you might hate me after this are be afraid of me. But you wanted the truth this is it. Rey my darlin sweet girl I think I love you. Despite the short time being here._

_yours_

_Kylo Ren_

_ps. My real name is Ben solo._

 

The letter was brought to rey by one of her students. When she read it she felt tears start. She was not afraid of him nor did she hate him. In fact rey realized that her attraction towards him was because he had made her feel not like anyone else ever made her feel. Not even don. She realized don was just a child’s fantasy. He never made her feel like she was the only woman for him.  She walked to where kylo was holding his letter tightly. 

She knocked on his door. Kylo answered rey, he breathed. She kissed him immediately at first kylo was surprised her soft lips against his. Then he groaned and gave in. He had been wanting this wanting her only her. Ben, she breathed. He pushed her away for a minute his arms still around her. She called him by his given name. The name he usually hated. But coming from her he didn’t hate it. _“Say that again darlin” he said huskily._ She smiled at him and said Ben. He groaned and drew her close kissing her plundering her soft sweet mouth.

”My god rey, he breathed you taste good.” He pushed her against the wall. And kissed her again and again lifting her up. Her legs around his hips. They grinded into eachother. Until they couldn’t think of anything accept just having eachother. He put her down and removed her panties from under her lovely blue sundress. Kissing down her throat. The straps of her dress falling until it revealed her breast he pulled them the rest of the way down. Until he took a nipple in his mouth nibbling and biting it lightly. Making her moan. 

Then he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom this time he had a bed. He laid her down kissing her breast non stop. Then kissing her mouth as well. _“Ohhh ben please” she begged after he kissed every part of her body._ She wanted him inside her. Finally he plunged she took and gave back. Thrusting inside her until they both climaxed. Sated they both laid there with him still inside her.

Breathing fast they smiled at eachother and he rolled off of her. Pulling her in his arms. Holding her close. They discussed his father. His mother as well. How hard it was living with his dad having that kind of reputation. _“Ben your not like him!” Rey told him._ With that she kissed him. 

Later she got Dressed and fixed him coffee. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on his door. He looked at rey and she hid, while he answered the door. “ _A fire was started at the barn.”_ Ben turned rey, he said after the guy left running. They left immediately and Ben ran in with rey screaming stop ben no! 

She was afraid she knew she loved this man despite knowing him not that long. After an agonizing hour. Please be alright she prayed. She couldn’t lose him after realizing that she loved him. Tears were starting. Ben came out with sut from the fire all over him. Bringing out her father Clint. While the animals were rescued. She ran to them holding her father close. Crying oh my god! she said over and over. 

Later while in bens arms as he wanted her to call him from now on. It was found that her brother Bobby started that fire. It turns out he found out before rey that Kylo Ren was ben solo. He thought it would get rid of him. If he had the same reputation as his father! “ _You took my place!”  He yelled at Ben. “My father thought more of you then me!” He said as he was being put in the back of a squad car._

Ben just stood there holding rey close. 

Two months later

Clint managed to get the best lawyers for his son. Emmalou staying by his side. Visiting him in prison. They managed to get his sentence reduced to five years with parole. Ben didn’t hate Bobby. He just wanted his dads attention. Clint ignored his own son and Ben called him out on it. 

Him and rey were living together. 

Three more months later.

Ben asked rey to marry him. After a particular pleasant time in bed together. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Nor she him. She said “ _well I guess I’ll take ya.” Ben grinned at Rey’s snarkiness._ Rolled her beneath him pushing inside her warm wetness rey moaned and they proceeded to please each other. 

Clint never would find a better son in law. Then Ben solo. Especially at the way he looked at rey when she walked down that aisle two weeks later. Ben looked at her with pure love and desire the way she always wanted. The preacher spoke the vows and they each said I do. “ _You May kiss the bride.” The preacher said smiling big. “Got you rey” ben said smiling his heart in his eyes. “Caught like a grouper” rey said snarky smile on her face._ As they kissed.

Later they danced kissing non stop. “ _I love you ben” rey said softly. Ben smiled “I love you too rey.” And they kissed._

END

NOTES WELL THATS IT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
